It's You
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: IwaixKoji. Slight yaoi. An old story of mine, written about half a year ago? Anyway, just read and review, okay? :D


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Heaven! Higuri You-sama does, though. But this story is irrefutably mine!

**Warnings: **Beware of my stupid vocabulary, because I'm not good at English. This fan fiction had been done on a rush! There're an awful lot of OOC moments on the characters, and I just wrote this fic because I love this pairing (though I'm not saying that I hate KazukixKeita pairing and the other pairings too). I just love Iwai's innocence and Koji's big brother figure!

**Ooh yeah, before I forget, a few reminders: **Words in_ Italic_ are conversations, those _Italic words _in "" are the thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>It's You<strong>

"_I yearn for the day when I'll be able to become completely yours…"_

It has been such a fine morning for Iwai and Koji, and also for the rest of the students residing in the dorms of Bell Liberty, most commonly known as BL, Academy. It is a prestigious all-boys school wherein only the best of the best students are admitted. But let us get back to the two.

It was still early in the Spring Break, and most of the students had chosen to be at their hometowns this vacation. And together with all those students are most of the two's friends.

Kazuki was together with Keita on a supposedly business-trip but is really a leisure trip to Okinawa. Tetsuya went back at his hometown and decided to spend his Spring Break there. Kaoru and Omi went for a short trip to America, leaving Hideaki free to do whatever he wants to the school records. But Hideaki also got himself a short break from hacking the records, for he went to Sapporo for a quiet vacation. Shunsuke are back at Kansai wherein he has put up a stall of takoyaki. Lastly, Yukihiko and the Ozawa twins are at a club field trip somewhere in Japan.

As for the two, they decided to stay in the Academy for they have nothing else to do back at home, and they also decided to help Satoshi Umino-sensei to clean up his place. But before that, as soon as the first ray of light touched their faces, they were already on their own ways, one towards the art room and the other to do archery practice for they have this habit to go to their own ways as soon as finishing breakfast and all. And also, they have agreed to help Umino-sensei in the afternoon, so they still have a lot to spare.

Iwai Takuto is a very fine artist, though he wouldn't brag about that to others. He was humble, and not to mention soft-spoken, about his own talents for being an artist. But there was one person who told him straight to the face that he draws great pictures. This guy had praised him, and then he started to believe in his own talents since then.

Koji Shinomiya was the Dorm Head. He is responsible, has this big-brother figure to all and he is also the Archery Club Captain.

This has been a normal routine for the two. Archery practice and painting sessions frequently took place between the two of them. But, it's not as if there was really something between the two of them, right?

**XXX**

Iwai never probably talked to anyone so carefree before, except Koji-kun of course. He had started dreaming of the old times, wherein it was only him and Koji. Although he was happy, there is an overbearing sense of loneliness floating around him every time Koji was not by his side.

It was before Ito Keita's admittance to Bell Liberty Academy. He had been daydreaming about Koji for a while that he hadn't noticed that the time had flown. His art materials lay untouched at the table beside him, his easel having no single thing painted on it, he snapped out of his daydream when someone suddenly knocked at the art club's door.

_Who's it?_ Iwai asked as he looked at the door, but then was shocked to see the real Koji looking back at his quickly reddening face. He was then sort of taken aback before he noticed that Koji was obviously telling him something, though he isn't paying any attention to the male in front of him.

_You're not listening, are you?_ Koji snapped, though his anger towards Iwai is short-lived because moments later he was already smiling at the mildly trembling Iwai.

…But only moments later Iwai had fainted.

**XXX**

_Seriously, what happened to him, huh Koji? _Umino-sensei asked Koji, minutes after Iwai had supposedly fainted and Koji—might be because of panic or just stupidity—had mistakenly brought Iwai on the biology room when he was supposed to bring Iwai to the infirmary. _And obviously, I can't do anything for him. You must bring him to the infirmary, I don't mind if the two of you won't get to help me cleaning today._ The two had laid the unconscious Iwai in the bigger sofa.

Koji was slumped on the smaller but more littered sofa; the litters perceptibly are Umino-sensei's papers that had accumulated due to the passing of time. _I was just talking to him before he fainted on me. _Koji had said, suddenly feeling guilty over it all over again.

_You don't have to blame yourself Koji-san. _Umino-sensei said while patting him on his back. His cat, or the overweight cat Tonosama, had been loitering inside his messy room before it suddenly jumped on Iwai's stomach, abruptly waking him up.

**XXX**

Iwai had then decided this moment, although he knew that any minute by now his legs would betray him. But still, this was all he could do. His heart fluttering, his cheeks blushing, he decided to voice it out. His feelings. _Koji, I had been keeping this thing from you, but still—!_

He was then pulled into a tight hug. Iwai's cheeks flushed with shyness once more, his heartbeat fluttering wildly against Koji's broad chest. _Iwai, I know already, that you—_

…Iwai had just been recently seeing Koji in his dream before he was unexpectedly brought back to life by the heavy cat named Tonosama jumping on his stomach. At that moment his eyes fluttered open, the wind in him suddenly been robbed out.

_Iwai? Are you alright? _Koji's voice resonated completely in his ears. After that he had turned to see if Koji was really there. At Koji's presence he smiled innocently.

_Koji… _and then he reached up and kissed him full on the lips. He thought he was still dreaming, although the heavy feeling in his chest didn't go away as he was beginning to have some trouble breathing, and paid no heed when the kiss felt unnaturally real. When he pulled back he had noticed someone who shouldn't be there.

…Umino-sensei.

It was only then that he had realized that this wasn't a dream. He had kissed Koji in real life and had been palpably seen by someone.

…_Umino-sensei._ Iwai mumbled incomprehensively, but loud enough to get Umino-sensei's attention.

_Yes, what is it?_ Was what the childish teacher asked back.

Somehow this event had a big toll on him that the next moment he had then again fainted.

_Iwai!_ Koji then shouted, and had roughly shaken the unconscious Iwai. Umino-sensei had just been looking at him, clearly not knowing what to do.

Instead of helping Koji carry Iwai, Umino-sensei just lends a hand on taking Tonosama off Iwai's chest, which probably accounts for the sudden relief that the unconscious Iwai had breathed. _Naughty … Koji, you should bring Iwai to the infirmary soon._

Just at that moment that Umino-sensei had just a step away from the exit, Koji called out to him.

_Yes, what is it?_ Umino-sensei asked in his naïve way, with both of his hands carrying the heavy Tonosama.

Koji scratched his head in shame. _It's about, you know, what happened earlier… _His voice then started to trail off as his face begins to redden. Out of shame when he noticed himself, he hung his head low that even Tonosama won't even see his bashful face.

_Oh, you mean when Iwai kissed you?_ Umino-sensei asked, his child-like features standing out even more. He got it the instance Koji hung his head in shame. Koji blushed more when he remembered what the might-be-still-sleepy Iwai did earlier. _I won't tell anybody, I swear._ He said with a smile, with Tonosama meowing in affirmation.

_I'm just going to buy something for me to drink, _Umino-sensei had told Koji before fully exiting the room. For a while Koji was left alone standing in an impasse beside the bigger sofa that Iwai uses as a bed.

**XXX**

It was already dusk when Iwai had woken up. He was inside the infirmary, although he really didn't know how he got there. All he remembers is that he is inside Umino-sensei's room together with Koji where he supposedly kissed Koji in front of Umino-sensei.

"_I kissed…Koji…"_ was what was running in his mind before his face heated up once more and threatened to make him faint again. But before he could do that, the school nurse, Jin Matsuoka, had entered the room.

_Takuto-kun, are you fully awake now? _He asked, with a warm smile displayed on his lips. He is carrying a mug of hot drink that he gave to Iwai as soon as he had arranged himself on a sitting position. But instead of paying attention to drinking the drink that Matsuoka-sensei had given him, he started to look in every direction, as if looking for…

_Koji-kun?_Matsuoka-sensei asked out of the blue. Out of surprise, Iwai nearly dropped the mug he was holding.

***UNFINISHED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes, I know that this fiction is not finished. I had written this fiction months and months ago. I hate this! I can't seem to finish a fic! Anyway, I'll try to finish it this week. Yes, there **is** an ending (fortunately). Anyway, that's all for now.


End file.
